


Возможно, вы умрете, но все закончится хорошо

by Madwit



Series: Дело о Половине Кота [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Зарубите себе на носу: приходить за предсказаниями будущего, двигаясь назад по собственной временной линии – исключительно дурной тон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью к нашей невозможно прекрасной команде.

– Мы не в том месте. Опять, – устало сказал Тодд.  
  
– Меня гораздо больше интересует, в том ли мы времени, – многозначительно ответил Дирк, склонив голову набок и улыбнувшись – как он полагал, загадочно. Тодд считал эту улыбку чрезвычайно раздражающей.  
  
Он огляделся. По крайней мере, в этот раз угодили на - вроде бы - Землю. Тодд уже был сыт по горло чужими планетами. Они с Дирком стояли под фонарем на какой-то узкой улочке, мощенной булыжником. Камни были мокрыми от недавнего дождя, пахло сыростью и жареной картошкой. Сгущались сумерки, а из-за обшарпанных, тесно прижатых друг к другу домов, будто склонившихся над прохожими, улица казалась совсем темной. Дверь какого-то бара напротив манила теплым желтым светом и бодрой музыкой; надпись на потускневшей вывеске Тодд не смог разобрать.  
  
Дирк тем временем достал из кармана куртки блокнот и сосредоточенно в нем что-то чертил.  
  
– Ты что делаешь? – поинтересовался Тодд, переступая с ноги на ногу и ежась от холода.  
  
– Составляю карту наших перемещений, – с готовностью отозвался Дирк. – Это важно. В последовательности есть какой-то смысл, но я пока не могу уловить…  
  
– Последовательность? – переспросил Тодд. – Ты вот это называешь последовательностью? Знаешь, какой тут может быть смысл?  
  
– Какой?  
  
– Если ты представишь наши перемещения как точки…  
  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка? – заинтересовался Дирк.  
  
– И соединишь их в определенном порядке…  
  
– Слушай, точно!  
  
– Так, что они сложатся в какое-нибудь неприличное слово – вот в такой смысл я поверю, – закончил Тодд.  
  
– Тодд, будь серьезнее, – Дирк укоризненно покачал головой. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы вряд ли сможем вырваться из этого временного завихрения, пока не разберемся, какой… – тут он прервался на полуслове и застыл. Его взгляд остекленел. Тодд узнал это состояние – друга, очевидно, только что поразила какая-то мысль, и теперь, пока он её не переварит, толку от него не добьешься.  
  
Небольшая компания вышла из бара и потопала в их сторону. Парни явно уже устали веселиться, но героически продолжали попытки. Тодд проводил их тревожным взглядом – все были плотно сложенные, в кожанках с закосом под байкеров, и выглядели так, словно для успешного завершения вечера им не хватало только классической уличной драки.  
  
Трое «байкеров», к счастью, прошли мимо, не обратив на странную парочку внимания, а вот последний задел Тодда плечом и пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное о всяких там, торчащих прямо посреди улицы, где люди ходят. Вообще-то Тодд легко заводился в подобных ситуациях, но меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось вляпаться в разборки. Дружки задиры уже успели уйти вперед, так что пришлось тому сделать вид, будто связываться со всякими дрыщами – ниже достоинства настоящего гуляки.  
  
Дирк, поглощенный своими думами, и вовсе ничего не заметил.  
  
– Ну? В чем разберемся? – подтолкнул друга Тодд, не дождавшись продолжения.  
  
– ...Кажется, я знаю, где и когда мы, – слабым голосом ответил детектив. – Это Лондон. И, если я не ошибаюсь – а я точно не ошибаюсь – 2009 год.  
  
– Может, еще и точную дату назовешь? – скептически усмехнулся Тодд. Но не слишком скептически. Вообще-то с Дирка сталось бы. Его непонятные способности, словно испорченный приемник, выхватывали из вселенского эфира то белый шум, то целые тонны подробнейших сведений.  
  
– Ну, сейчас скорее всего ранняя осень, а вот день не назову. Видишь ли, поскольку наши перемещения не случайны, и мы оказались именно в этом месте, то и время должно быть именно тем…  
  
Окончательно сбитый с толку Тодд просто закатил глаза. Намеков Дирк не понимал (у него вообще отлично получалось не понимать то, чего он не хотел понимать), но все равно почему-то становилось немного легче.  
  
– В 2009 году, – наконец добрался до сути Дирк, – я здесь работал.  
– Где – «здесь»?  
  
Дирк кивнул на открытую дверь.  
  
Тодд посмотрел на бар. На темную улицу – явно не самый благополучный район Лондона. На Дирка. И снова на бар.  
Нет, картинки никак не хотели совмещаться.  
  
– Посуду мыл, что ли? – недоверчиво спросил Тодд.  
  
– Хуже, – печально ответил Дирк. На его лице появилось уже знакомое Тодду выражение, означавшее «мне ужасно не хочется об этом рассказывать, но придется».  
  
В голове Тодда промелькнула парочка совсем уж диких вариантов. К счастью, Дирк собрался с духом раньше, чем они успели захватить воображение.  
  
– Я был гадалкой, – мучительно краснея, признался Дирк.  
  
– Мне нужны были деньги! – поспешил он оправдаться, когда молчание начало затягиваться.  
  
– Нелегко найти работу, когда только что вышел из тюрьмы! – добавил он, когда молчание продолжилось.  
  
– Мне это не нравилось! – заверил он, когда молчание стало зловещим.  
  
– Под тюрьмой ты ведь имеешь в виду «Черное крыло», да? – безнадежно спросил Тодд.  
  
– Ну…  
  
– Ой, ладно, забей.  
  
– Просто... был один не очень красивый случай в Кэмбридже… Честное слово, я этого не хотел, я им говорил… – раз коснувшись этой темы, Дирк явно теперь не мог остановиться, словно расшатывал больной зуб.  
  
– Забей, – повторил Тодд и вздохнул. Он уже почти привык к тому, что общение с Дирком практически всегда приводило к состоянию экзистенциального ужаса (причем не только собеседника, но и самого Дирка). Нужно было только приловчиться не давать волю воображению. Пару раз Тодд уже обжегся на этом – слишком серьёзно задумался над чем-то, что бездумно сболтнул Дирк, и потом всю ночь не мог уснуть. Пошло оно все к черту. Да, Вселенная темна и полна ужаса. Ну и что теперь, убежать с криком?  
  
Ах, если бы… Так ведь догонит и еще добавит.  
  
– Ты мне лучше скажи, что будем делать дальше? Как отсюда выбираться? И еще пора кормить этих ребят, – Тодд кивнул на стоящий у его ноги чемодан.  
Детектив яростно замотал головой.  
  
– Нет. Нет-нет-нет… Это не… не то? То не это? Это ли то?...  
  
Тодд терпеливо ожидал, пока друг выберется из лингвистической ловушки.  
  
– То ли не это…  
  
– Дирк!  
  
– Мы должны получить у меня предсказание, – безо всякого перехода заявил тот.  
  
Тодд застонал.  
  
– Дирк, ты хоть… Ты вообще осознаешь, что на улице ночь, холодно, мы опять в чужом времени и чужой стране, у нас нет денег, мы не знаем, что делать, и надо чем-то накормить туеву хучу котов, пока они нас самих не сожрали?!  
  
Чемодан отозвался утробным рычанием. Тодд вздрогнул и на всякий случай проверил замки.  
  
– Вот поэтому нам и нужно предсказание, – пояснил Дирк, словно это была самая разумная и очевидная вещь на свете. – План такой: ты пойдешь в бар – меня, естественно, я видеть не должен, в первую очередь потому, что я этого не помню…  
  
– Зачем. Нам. Спрашивать предсказание у прошлого тебя? – поинтересовался Тодд, очень стараясь держать себя в руках.  
  
– Ну, на этой улице, насколько я помню, нет других предсказателей…  
  
– А может, ты сам сейчас по-быстрому предскажешь, что там надо, и мы вернемся к насущным проблемам?  
  
– Тодд, – укоризненно протянул Дирк. – Это так не работает.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
Дирк любил напускать на себя загадочный вид и рассуждать о законах Вселенной, но Тодд перестал попадаться на эту удочку с тех пор, как понял, что тот сам ни черта не понимает, как же именно «это» работает.  
  
– Так, во-первых. То ты с пеной у рта утверждаешь, мол, никакой ты не экстрасенс, мысли не читаешь, будущее не зришь, прошлое не пронзаешь… То заявляешь, что работал гадалкой, и делаешь предсказания. Ты уже как-то определись, что ли.  
  
Лицо Дирка сделалось несчастным, и Тодд немного устыдился.  
  
– Так ты предсказываешь будущее или нет? – уже мягче спросил он.  
  
– Это… сложно.  
  
– Да уж явно не просто.  
  
– Я не вижу будущего, – принялся объяснять детектив. – И никогда не хотел. Представь только: просыпаешься ты такой утром, и думаешь «О, сегодня будет дождь», а потом выходишь на улицу, а там дождь, и ты такой «О, ну надо же, дождь! Повезло, что захватил зонтик!», и так всю жизнь! Всё предопределено! И не в том смысле, который может обрадовать…  
  
– Дирк.  
  
– Да, ну так вот, меня выставили из Кэмбриджа как раз из-за того, что кое-кто придумал, будто я могу предсказывать будущее, и, сам понимаешь, я был не в лучшем настроении, а тут еще Риггинс, и я хотел всем доказать, что справлюсь сам, хотя не знаю, кто эти «все» – потому что мои дела абсолютно никого не волновали, ну, кроме Риггинса конечно, но ему я доказывать ничего не хотел, это он мне доказывал, что я должен…  
  
– Дирк!  
  
– ...Ну я и подумал – «да к черту всё!», почему бы и нет, и устроился помощником гадалки.  
  
– А, теперь-то всё ясно.  
  
– Отлично! – просиял Дирк. Тодд в который раз напомнил себе сделать табличку «сарказм».  
  
– Мне казалось, что это отличная ирония. Они все ждали от меня каких-то чудес, и я хотел показать, что это… ну, неправильно. Я подумал – вы сами называете меня экстрасенсом, а потом обвиняете в мошенничестве, что ж, отлично! Я могу обманывать, мошенничать, быть нарочито и откровенно циничным. Да, это мерзко и унизительно, и я буду корчиться от отвращения к самому себе, но зато уж это никто не истолкует неверно.  
  
Тодд осознал, что слушает эту тираду с раскрытым ртом. Завихрения логики Дирка часто вызывали такую реакцию. Все равно что наблюдать за кораблекрушением, в котором судно столкнулось с самим собой.  
  
– И долго ты, гм… мошенничал?  
  
– Примерно минут тридцать. Потом пришел первый клиент. Мне захотелось немного пошутить, и я наговорил ему какой-то откровенной чуши. Сказал, что он путешественник во времени, и у него полный чемодан котов, и…  
  
– Стоп. ЧТО?!  
  
Дирк кивнул.  
  
– Теперь понимаешь? – печально продолжил он. – Клиент казался взволнованным, и мне стало стыдно, и от расстройства я начал молоть какой-то совсем уж бред. Сделал очень длинное и подробное предсказание. А он сказал, что просто искал туалет и зашел в мою палатку случайно, и спросил, сколько он мне должен – заплатил он хорошо, вот это я помню.  
  
– То есть это был я?  
  
– Думаешь, это был ты?!  
  
Иногда Тодд начинал подозревать, что Дирк на самом деле далеко не так наивен, как прикидывается, и подобные его высказывания – это очень тонкий сарказм.  
  
– Так, – он потер виски, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. – Давай еще раз уточним. Ты помнишь, как я приходил к тебе, когда ты работал здесь, и ты... предсказал мне что-то.  
  
– Я не помню, что это был ты, но раз ты уверен, наверное, так оно и есть, – легко согласился Дирк.  
  
– Я ни в чем не уверен!  
  
Дирк открыл рот.  
  
– Тихо! Молчи! Ладно, к тебе пришел кто-то, путешествующий во времени с чемоданом котов. Вариантов, вроде бы, не так много...  
  
– Ну да, только мы и Джерри Даррел.  
  
– Кто... Нет, не отвечай. То есть, если я правильно понимаю, как всё работает, один из нас теперь должен пойти к этому прошлому тебе, чтобы ты предсказал... Кстати, что ты предсказал?  
  
– Да откуда я знаю?! – возмутился Дирк. – Ерунду какую-то. Не могу же я помнить всякую ерунду!  
  
Тодд почувствовал, что ситуация выходит за рамки его натренированного терпения.  
  
– У меня сейчас начнется приступ парарибулита, – пригрозил он, но Дирк тоже успел кое-чему научиться за время их знакомства, и потому легкомысленно ответил:  
  
– Ничего, огнетушитель в чемодане на самом верху. И я, конечно, снова сделаю тебе искусственное дыхание, если что...  
  
– Не напоминай!  
  
– ...Хотя в прошлый раз ты и сказал, будто убьешь меня, если это повторится...  
  
– Я ведь потом извинился! Просто... Не рассказывай никому.  
  
– Тодд, – строго посмотрел на него Дирк. – Ты все время отвлекаешься от главного. Соберись, иначе мы тут до утра проторчим.  
  
Пока обалдевший от подобного заявления Тодд пытался подобрать слова, отражавшие степень его возмущения, Дирк как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:  
  
– Итак, совершенно очевидно, что сейчас ты должен пойти в бар и получить от прошлого меня предсказание, которое, несомненно, очень важно и поможет разобраться со нашей непростой ситуацией.  
  
Тодд открыл рот. Закрыл.  
  
– Почему именно я? – выдавил он наконец.  
  
– Ну не я же!  
  
Видимо, выражение лица Тодда было достаточно красноречивым.  
  
– Я не могу взять и прийти к самому себе, – начал объяснять Дирк. – То есть, конечно, могу... Хотя вообще-то пересечение собственной временной линии незаконно... С другой стороны, мы с тобой уже накрутили петель на пару миллионов лет ссылки на доисторической Земле, сомневаюсь, что подобный маленький парадокс существенно повлияет на решение суда.  
  
– Какого еще суда?!  
  
– Ну, в совокупности мы нарушили примерно три сотни законов Повелителей Времени, Прокламации Теней, Агентства Темпоральных Перемещений и Кибернетической Корпорации Сириуса. Хотя, думаю, с Прокламацией можно договориться, раз уж они задолжали нам услугу... и гонорар... Да ты не переживай, главное – не попасться приставам, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
– Так, всё, – замахал руками Тодд. – Ничего не хочу об этом знать... Кибернетическая Корпорация Сириуса? А им-то мы что сделали?  
  
– Что-то там о правах монополизации... Форд объяснял, но я не очень понял, честно говоря.  
  
– Нет, точно не хочу знать. Я захожу в бар, получаю у прошлого тебя предсказание – и всё? Нет никаких подробностей, о которых ты случайно забыл упомянуть? Типа, не знаю – посреди разговора меня арестуют космические носороги?  
  
– Я такого не помню, – заверил Дирк. – Но если арестуют – не открывай рта до прихода адвоката. Все, что ты скажешь или съешь, может быть использовано против тебя.  
  
Тодд понял, что если он не отправится в бар немедленно, они действительно рискуют провести на улице всю ночь. Такие ситуации следовало сразу решительно прерывать, переключая внимание Дирка и не позволяя увлечься себе самому. Иначе они могли длиться вечно, засасывая в болото полного безумия. Как-то раз при Тодде пожилая леди спросила у Дирка, где на их улице автобусная остановка – и через два часа они жарко спорили о принципе квантовой неопределенности, причем, судя по лицу старушки, какая-то часть её сознания всё ещё помнила, что она понятия не имеет о теме и о том, почему вообще это обсуждает. Кстати, где находится автобусная остановка, Дирк не знал.  
  
– Следи за чемоданом! – строго приказал Тодд и зашагал к давно ждавшей его двери.

*******

Обстановка заведения не впечатляла – если это и был классический английский паб, Тодду случалось бывать в куда более оригинальных американских вариациях. Дирк, вероятно, обвинил бы его в отсутствии вкуса и тяге к китчу (хотя странно слышать такое от человека, у которого на каждый день недели есть куртки разных цветов). Стойка, столики – ничего, кроме самого необходимого. Даже полированного дерева и меди было явно недостаточно для Настоящего Английского Стиля.

  
Тодд огляделся в поисках палатки предсказаний. На самом деле, конечно, это была не палатка, а закуток в дальнем конце зала, отделенный пыльной шторой с узором из серебряных звезд (видимо, чтобы не перепутали со входом в подсобку). Рядом на стенах висела пара псевдовинтажных табличек в форме указующего перста и вывеска "Салон мадам Трейси. Самые точные моментальные предсказания по сходной цене!". Под надписью были заботливо приклеены квадратики для бумажек с ценами. Видимо, трансцендентальный курс валют часто менялся.  
  
– Давай, заходи, – скомандовали за спиной. Тодд вздрогнул и обернулся.  
  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – зашипел он на Дирка, который умудрился незаметно прокрасться следом вместе с чемоданом. Кажется, насчет тренировок на ниндзя он все-таки не шутил.  
  
– Я – твое прикрытие! На случай, когда что-нибудь пойдет не так.  
  
Мысленно отметив это "когда" вместо "если", Тодд смирился. Все равно от Дирка невозможно было отвязаться. Он бы даже в Ад отправился, наступая Дьяволу на пятки, если б там намечалось что-нибудь интересное.  
  
– Сядь вон там и, ради Бога, я серьёзно, я совершенно серьёзно – не привлекай внимания! – велел ему Тодд. – И закажи мне выпить.  
Прежде чем Дирк успел еще что-то сказать, Тодд прошмыгнул за штору.  
  
Вообще-то ему самому было очень любопытно посмотреть на двадцатилетнего Дирка. Себя в этом возрасте Тодд помнил ленивым эгоистичным засранцем. А еще, по мнению окружающих, слишком задиристым для его роста, телосложения и состояния здоровья. Ну да, он же тогда притворялся, будто страдает от парарибулита. Хорошо хоть хватило совести не симулировать на людях приступы... По крайней мере, Тодду хотелось думать, что это была совесть, а не боязнь сыграть неубедительно и быть разоблаченным.  
  
Убранство "салона" располагало... к крайней задумчивости. Места, ясное дело, было совсем немного, но всё доступное пространство освоили по максимуму. Стены едва не прогибались под грузом многочисленных полочек со всякой ерундой – от нецке до... чучела крокодила? Между двумя статуэтками Будды невозмутимо помещался розовый дюраселловский кролик. Немногие свободные участки стены залепили толстым слоем изображений божеств и святых всевозможных религий.  
  
С трудом протиснувшись мимо огромного хрустального шара на подставке, Тодд наконец подобрался к круглому столику, накрытому лиловой бархатной скатертью. За столиком сидел двадцатилетний Дирк в бордовой мантии, украшенной звездами и полумесяцами.  
  
– Добро пожаловать, присаживайтесь, – крайне нелюбезным тоном поприветствовал он Тодда.  
  
Забыв обо всем, Тодд уставился на него во все глаза. Юная версия Дирка выглядела до изумления недовольной и до безобразия смазливой. Мужчины определенного возраста и наклонностей наверняка так и выстраивались в очередь за правом сводить мальчика в кино.  
  
Тодд проклял свое воспаленное воображение.  
  
Дирк кашлянул, явно смущенный.  
  
Тодд отодвинул стул и сел. Стул оказался с подвохом – одна из ножек была короче остальных, так что сохранять равновесие было трудновато.  
Чтобы не пялиться на Дирка, Тодд оглядел стол – и его внимание немедленно привлекла золотистая табличка с надписью "Мадам Трейси".  
Дирк перехватил его взгляд и быстро повернул табличку другой стороной. "Госпожа Эммануэль" – прочитал Тодд. Легче не стало.  
Дирк схватил табличку и спрятал куда-то под стол.  
  
– Я здесь на подмене, – сварливо объяснил он. – Чем могу помочь?  
  
– Ну, э, – неловко начал Тодд. – Так вы... гм... предсказываете будущее?  
  
Говорить с Дирком, как с незнакомцем, оказалось очень странно. Очень странно оказалось не видеть на лице друга привычного выражения восторженной доброжелательности и бесконечного энтузиазма. И совсем уж странно оказалось чувствовать досаду по этому поводу.  
  
– Предсказываю будущее, зрю прошлое направо и налево, звонки в астральные миры с посекундной тарификацией и свидания с личным бессознательным, – мрачно подтвердил Дирк. – Хотите знать, что о вас думает ваше суперэго?  
  
– Э... нет, спасибо.  
  
– А зря, ему есть что сказать, – укоризненно заявил Дирк.  
  
Тодд понял, как сильно ему повезло встретить Дирка, когда тот уже более-менее приноровился вести себя в обществе обычных людей.  
Он попытался вернуть беседу в нужное русло.  
  
– А вы сами что можете сказать обо мне?  
  
– Что я могу сказать о вас? Что я могу сказать о вас! А вы не подумали, что это немного бестактный вопрос, при том что мы с вами знакомы меньше минуты, и это учитывая, что мы с вами вообще-то не знакомы?  
  
Тодд предпочел промолчать. По крайней мере в этом Дирк совсем не изменился – для диалога ему не особо требовались ответы собеседника, он вполне справлялся за двоих.  
  
– Предположим, я скажу, что вы путешественник во времени, а за дверью вас ждет друг с чемоданом, полным котов, которых, кстати, давно пора покормить – ну и что это даст? Изменится ли что-то в вашей картине мироздания? Сделает ли это счастливее вас, меня, двухмерные версии нас из запертой в пространственном кармане мини-вселенной или простуженную девочку из квартиры на третьем этаже? Ответ – нет! С тем же успехом я могу использовать принцип корпускулярно-волнового дуализма, чтобы описать диван, разрушивший жизнь Мелинды Смит, или просто заказать пиццу на дом; в контексте Великой Всеобщей Мешанины, которую вы называете Вселенной, это будет иметь примерно одинаковое значение. У вас рот открыт.  
  
Тодд поспешил подобрать челюсть. Наверное, и через сорок лет он не привыкнет к подобным фокусам.  
  
– Ладно, – слегка виновато сбавил тон Дирк. – Ждет вас дальняя дорога, казенный дом – неоднократно, бубновый валет желтой масти, крестовая дама и черная метка. Не обязательно именно в таком порядке.  
  
– Какая еще черная метка? – выдавил Тодд.  
  
– Вы меня спрашиваете? Да я-то откуда знаю, это же ваше будущее, не моё! А вы, между прочим, движетесь по нему в обратном порядке – это вот вообще безобразие, вам так не кажется? Могли бы и привести всё в порядок, прежде чем являться к ни в чем не виноватым предсказателям и требовать объяснений.  
Взгляд Тодда слегка остекленел, а Дирк, похоже, окончательно утратил контроль над собой.  
  
– Понедельник начнется в субботу, и вам придется что-то сделать с этой неделей, возможно, выкинуть. Не беспокойтесь, в ней нет ничего такого, о чем можно пожалеть. Опасайтесь треугольника... Хотя нет, опасайтесь дивана. Прочитайте статью на Википедии о крыланах, пригодится. Не игнорируйте смс от незнакомых номеров. Ваша сестра вас любит, так что перестаньте. Ни в коем случае не следуйте за белым кроликом. Остерегайтесь выходить на болота в ночное время, когда пингвины властвуют безраздельно. Отражения не то, чем кажутся. Если вы идете на внеконкурс, то у вас есть еще день до дедлайна. Пчелы не то, чем кажутся. Кот, который перебежит вам дорогу – векторный, так что не о чем беспокоиться. Вы умрете, но всё кончится хорошо. Возможно, в обратном порядке. Обратите внимание на даты сезонной миграции лосей. Реальность – иллюзия, Вселенная – голограмма, скупайте золото. Так… Ну, вроде бы всё?  
  
Повисла тишина. У Тодда в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме тревожного осознания, что он, скорее всего, не запомнит ни слова.  
  
Дирк выжидательно смотрел на своего клиента.  
  
– Звонок в астральный мир? – предложил он.  
  
– Ааааа... Спасибо, нет, – почему-то шепотом отказался Тодд.  
  
– Ну да, у вас же есть мобильник.  
  
– Заплати ему! – неожиданно громко и зловеще прошипели за шторой.  
  
Дирк назидательно поднял палец.  
  
– Голоса высших сфер, – объявил он, – игнорировать нельзя.  
  
Тодд полез за бумажником.

*******

– ... И тогда я сказал, что на самом деле просто искал туалет и ошибся дверью, и чтобы он не беспокоился обо всем этом, – устало закончил Тодд, глядя в стакан с пивом.  
  
– Молодец, – похвалил Дирк. – Все закруглилось.  
  
– Он как-то очень распереживался из-за отражений, ты не помнишь – с чего бы это?  
  
Детектив пожал плечами.  
  
– Я помню, что был не в духе, помню, что клиент был немного не в себе, и что мне хорошо заплатили. Всё. Вероятно, временная линия страхует сама себя.  
– Ну, тогда всё без толку, потому что я не вспомню и половины из того, что он – ты – наговорил.  
  
– Я так и подумал, – невозмутимо кивнул Дирк. – Поэтому стоял за шторой и все записывал.  
  
С удовлетворенным видом он выложил на стол блокнот. Среди хаотичных каракулей выделялось крупное, дважды подчеркнутое "Диван???".  
  
– Ладно, – протянул Тодд. – Осталась сущая малость – разобраться, что всё это означает.  
  
– Главное уже очевидно, – с энтузиазмом отозвался Дирк, открывая блокнот на странице со схемой их перемещений. – Смотри!  
  
Тодд уставился на точки, соединенные линиями. Однозначно читавшееся слово из трех букв его нисколько не удивило.  
  
– Даааа, – согласился он. – Это и впрямь было очевидно. С самого начала.  
  
– Подожди, так ты знал? Чего же тогда молчал?!  
  
Тодд закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти.  
  
– Дирк, – сказал он очень спокойно. – У меня был тяжелый день. Много тяжелых дней. Просто скажи, что там такое "очевидно" по твоему мнению.  
  
– Ну, мы знали, что перемещаемся во времени, так? Но если обратить внимание на прогрессирующую тенденцию...  
  
– Очень. Тяжелый. День. Пожалуйста, выбирай короткие слова.  
  
– Мы пересекаем каждую точку как минимум дважды, с небольшой разницей, причем по направлению к прошлому! Словом, что-то, находящееся позади на нашей временной линии, нас притягивает!  
  
Дирк сиял, невероятно довольный собой и такой интересной, непредсказуемой Вселенной.  
  
– У меня сейчас точно начнется приступ, – пробормотал Тодд. – Возможно, уже давно начался.  
  
Дирк молча поставил на стол маленький огнетушитель.  
  
Тодд покачал головой и одним глотком допил свое пиво. Внезапно его поразила новая мысль.  
  
– Но если ты всё придумал – как мы можем принять эту ахинею в качестве указаний? Только не обижайся, но ты постоянно гонишь километры бреда. И кое-что из этого бреда действительно оказывается правдой. Но кое-что – просто… бред. Как мы разберемся, что есть что?  
  
– А… Видишь ли, какое дело…  
  
Дирк повздыхал, изображая лицом мучительное смущение.  
  
– Я работал в этом месте несколько месяцев. И все до единого предсказания выдумывал. При этом нарочно старался изобрести что-нибудь как можно более дикое и неправдоподобное…  
  
– Ну и?  
  
– И все они – все до единого, каждая деталь – сбылись.  
  
Тодд не нашелся, что сказать.  
  
– Мне пришлось уволиться, когда к хозяйке пришли с телевидения, – скорбно добавил Дирк. – То есть она-то их развернула с порога, но мне сказала, что людей нервируют слишком точные предсказания. Было очень обидно – нет, её я не виню. Было обидно признать, что от себя не убежишь…  
  
Некоторое время они оба молчали, сраженные непреклонностью Вселенной.  
  
Потом под столом запрыгал чемодан, издавая многоголосое мявканье, рычание, пищание, стрекотание и еще бог весть что.  
Котов действительно давно пора было покормить.


End file.
